Bella Loves Edward
by XX Vetty XX
Summary: Bella Loves Edward, but he dosent know it


Bella Loves Edward

This is a one shot hope you like it. {This is in EPOV, I will do one in BPOV [it will have Lemmons]}

* * *

EPOV

Bella was walking towards me, I tried not to look at her up and down but I couldn't help it, she was just to hot, she walked passed me while shouting instructions to the sectary that was following behind her. I instantly felt my pants tighten; Bella giving orders was just too hot. Then she turned to me, "Cullen don't you have a job to do?" She looked angry and I didn't want to make it worse so I did what I do best, I turned and walked back to my floor, the bottom floor, where all the nerds hang out. I wasn't a nerd, and I didn't look like one either, I just liked my job and I was good at it. Fixing computers didn't pay well but I already had a huge inheritance from my parents so it didn't matter that I only earn $400 a day.

Just as I sat down at my desk my phone buzzed in my pocket, I looked at the caller ID and saw the name Jazz appear on my screen, _probably making plans for tonight_, I thought when I picked up the phone I heard muffled grunting then a scream followed by a breathy "Oh Jazz, right there," I promptly hung up the phone and came to the conclusion that I would not be going out tonight with Jazz. Jazz was dating my best friend from high school Alice; he had been with her for 6 months and where getting married in a few months time I thought it was to soon but they constantly told me that one day I would find the right person, _to bad she's your boss_, I thought bitterly to myself.

I decided to call Em to see if he wanted to go out tonight. Someone picked up the phone after 3 rings, "Hi this is Rose, I am currently having sex with Em so call back in about 2 hours," and she hung up on me, so now Em was out, I would spend the evening sitting in front of my T.V. playing Band Hero.

On the way home I called Jazz back and let him know not to worry about tonight's plans, he thanked me, when I got home I didn't bother with truing on any lights, I walked straight to the kitchen and got myself a beer, then went to sit down on the couch to watch How I Met Your Mother. While watching the show my thoughts slipped back to today at work when I had walked past Bella in the hall, and I instantly got hard at the thought of Bella.

I went up to my bathroom to have a shower before bed; I stood outside the shower waiting for the water to get warm. I stepped into the shower, but I kept thinking about Bella, I decided to relieve the tension, because my erection was becoming painful. My thoughts where of Bella of touching her, and her touching me, kissing her hearing her moans, I was about to cum finally when I hear a knock at the door. I swore loudly,_ Great buzz kill_, I though as I wrapped a towel around my waist to go get the door.

I opened the door and expected to see Em standing in front of me, but it wasn't Em standing at my door, the figure was too small, I turned the light in to see who it was, and to my surprise it was Bella, standing there. "Hi," was all she said, and then looked down. I looked down with her and noticed that my towel had slipped from my waist to settle on my hips showing off my V that I had got from working out at the gym 4 times a week.

"Sorry," I said, "I wasn't expecting you. Umm well come in," I could have kicked myself at the point in time, how stupid was I.

I told her to sit on the couch while I got dressed, I threw on some jeans and a top and walked out to find her laughing at the T.V. she was so adorable, I wished I could have told her how I felt at that point in time, but when it came to Bella I was a pussy. I was about to speak when my phone went off, I walked over and answered it, "you will not believe the night I have had," it was Em, "yes I would," I replied. I knew all about his night from the phone call I had made to him he sounded disappointed when he replied "how do you know about it."

"I called before dumb ass while you where fucking a chick called Rose I believe," I heard him shout at someone, "did you answer my phone" I didn't hear the replies but I knew the answer was yes, "well anyway I can't come out tonight, get it, get it I said cum."

"No you didn't you said come, anyway its ok I'm kinda busy myself, so next Friday then, oh and bring Rose I want to meet her."

"No problem, only if you bring Bella,"

"Well she is sitting in my lounge room right now I'll ask her,"

"What!!" He shouted into the phone,

"I said she it sitting in my lounge room anyway I have to go I'll talk to you tomorrow," I hung up the phone and turned around to see Bella standing behind me, "arr." Was all I said, "what was your friend saying about me?" she asked, he voice sounded strange, husky, "oh he wanted to know if you wanted to come out with us next Friday, you don't have to, I would be out now but he to busy bonking his new girl and Jazz is with his Fiancé," I was rambling now. A small smile passed across her face she put her finger up to my lips and said, "I would LOVE to come out with you next Friday." Without thinking I kissed her finger, she looked shocked for a moment but then she kissed me, hard on the lips, she ran her tongue over my bottom lips; I stopped and pulled away from her. "Why are you here?"

"I love you," was all she said and that's all I needed to latch onto her lips again, they where soft and full it was like kissing heaven, "I love you to" was all I said.

* * *

A/N - Please Comment, this is my frist story :):).... hope you like it


End file.
